


reward

by mysinscollection



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Squirting, Trans Male Character, theres only slight plot, they're very in love as always, very Light squirting, wow me writing kagehina again? no one is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysinscollection/pseuds/mysinscollection
Summary: Kageyama is enamored with the way Hinata plays on the court, so he pulls him aside to show him just what he means to him.





	reward

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys its been a while haha  
> this idea suddenly popped in my head so i just. had to write it.  
> this is supposed to take place after a match from the recent chapters but i kept it vague so there's no spoilers. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy

Hinata didn’t get much time to recover after the match was over. Once he had gotten a sip of his water, his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was being led down the halls away from the gyms. His legs were too weak to fight it, but he was also curious to where this could be going. 

“Kageyama, where are you taking me?” He asked, pouting and giving Kageyama a sour look when the taller boy looked down at him. Kageyama said nothing, only bringing him to the back of one of the hallways to push open a bathroom door. Hinata was dragged inside and into one of the stalls without a word, and then he was suddenly pinned up against the wall.

“Seriously, Kageyama, what are you-” Hinata was interrupted when the setter pressed their lips together for a deep kiss, and Hinata _melted_ into it. It wasn’t often that Kageyama acted so… loving and possessive in public, and even in a place like this, Hinata was going to enjoy it.

Kageyama pulled back after a moment to take a deep breath. It was already hot and they were still sweaty from their match, but he really didn’t care. His decoy - his spiker - had done an amazing job today and helped lead their team to victory, and he wanted to show his appreciation. He also just _adored_ the smaller boy with his whole heart, and he couldn’t keep to himself much longer. Not after Hinata proved just why Kageyama loved him - as he does every day, but this was a special occasion. 

“You did good today,” Kageyama said softly, but he really wished he said it a lot better than that. As much as he didn’t want to admit that Hinata was improving - since they still had their little rivalry despite their relationship - he still wanted to make sure Hinata knew just how appreciated and loved he was. 

“You did… amazing, actually.” He corrected himself, before leaning down to press a kiss to Hinata’s neck. That kiss elicited a gasp from Hinata, who tipped his head eagerly for Kageyama to have more access. 

“Can’t this.. wait until we get home?” Hinata asked softly, even if he was already turned on and in need of release. He was just worried about getting caught, even if this bathroom is one that was more hidden within the building. 

“I’ll make it fast.” Kageyama said against Hinata’s neck, before latching his lips under his jaw to leave a mark. That’s going to be noticeable when they meet up with the rest of the team again for sure. “I want to… make you feel good.” Once he said that, Kageyama pushed his thigh between Hinata’s legs to press up against him. 

“Nnnh...” Hinata whined in the back of his throat as he gripped Kageyama’s jersey. His eyes fluttered shut as he pressed down against Kageyama’s leg for a little relief, and he nodded. 

“You’re already so desperate…” Kageyama thought out loud, before sucking another light mark on Hinata’s neck. After that, he let out a huff as he lowered himself to his knees. His hands came up to pull down Hinata’s uniform shorts and underwear down in one go. “We don’t have a lot of time, so.” 

Hinata nodded again, watching as Kageyama sunk to his knees and stripped his lower half. Kageyama reached up to teasingly drag his thumb over Hinata’s wet folds, and the smaller boy shuddered with a groan. 

“Try to be quiet, okay?” Kageyama said as a warning, before propping one of Hinata’s thighs on his shoulder. Hinata nodded and reached up to cover his mouth, since he was always loud no matter how hard he tried not to make noise. 

Hinata watched as Kageyama leaned in to press his tongue against his clit, and his back arched as he shot up from the sudden pleasure. His head tipped back and thumped against the wall of the stall door, and he made a strangled whine against his hand. 

Kageyama eventually stopped teasing him, and he latched his lips onto the twitching nub. He also brought his hand up under his chin to curl a finger up into Hinata’s g-spot, knowing that once he started that, it wouldn’t take long for Hinata to spill over the edge. He knew just what Hinata liked and what made him feel amazing. 

“To-- Tobio,” Hinata gasped behind his hand. He felt his knee wobble from the pleasure, which was probably also due to the fact that he had played a full volleyball match just moments before. His free hand curled into Kageyama’s silky hair and he grabbed on for dear life, giving a small tug. 

Kageyama pushed in a second finger and curled them up as he continued working his mouth over Hinata’s clit. Their eyes met and his icy gaze pierced through Hinata’s beautiful eyes, and their vision locked on eachother. They were the only ones who existed in this very moment. It was just them two. 

“Mmm-!” Hinata’s body seized as he arched, breath catching in his throat when his orgasm hit him like a tsunami. He shuddered and jolted as he came against Kageyama’s mouth, juices dripping from the other boy’s chin to the floor. Kageyama didn’t let up until he knew Hinata was satisfied, and then he pulled back. 

Hinata went limp as he panted, dropping his hands to his sides. Kageyama carefully put Hinata's leg down and pulled his bottoms back up, before standing and swiping a hand across his chin to wipe away Hinata’s cum. Once he licked his lips, he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Hinata’s cheek. 

“...Love you.” He mumbled, before pulling back to open the stall door and walk out. 

“He-- hey! Wait up! You can’t just tell me you love me and leave me hanging!!” Hinata laughed as he followed after Kageyama, taking his hand when he caught up.


End file.
